A Push technology is a technology based on a client/server mechanism, in which a server actively sends information to a client. Both an Android® system and an iOS system support the Push technology. When a system used by a terminal is the Android® system, the terminal generally displays a Push message in a manner of dropping down a notification bar, where a user needs to acquire a notification message by manually dropping down the notification bar, and some unhandled messages (such as unhandled calls) are also included in the notification bar. When a system used by a terminal is the iOS system, types of an Apple terminal Push mechanism include: a badge, a sound, a banner, and an alert, where the badge means marking a quantity of messages pushed by an application by using a number in the upper right part of an application icon, and a user can view the push messages only after entering the application. The sound means playing a sound when a notification message is received, and the sound does not play a big role when the terminal is in a silent mode or in a noisy place. The banner is similar to a drop-down notification bar in the Android® system. The terminal may display a notification message in a fade-in fade-out manner within a short time after receiving the notification message, and the user needs to manually drop down the notification bar to view the message after the short time expires. The alert means popping up a dialog box alert on a terminal interface, while this manner may block a screen, and a current usage intention of the user is easily to be interrupted if an alert box pops up at a key moment when the user operates the terminal.
In methods for displaying a notification message in the two foregoing systems, the user needs to drop down the notification bar and look for related information, or the terminal screen is occupied or blocked, and a problem that the user cannot conveniently learn a real-time notification message in a timely manner exists in the above methods.